


Inevitable

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: cosasdemayores, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Meme, One Shot, Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha perdido la Colt y Bela es lo único que le queda para aplacar su odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreisfun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coreisfun).



> Historia escrita durante el _Meme Navideño 2010_ , para la comunidad [cosasdemayores](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Hot-Hate-Angry!sex_. Versión alternativa ~~y porno~~ del 3x15 _Time is On My Side_.

  


Le odias.

Sientes el ácido corroyéndote el estómago cuando recuerdas su sonrisa pagada y no puedes evitar que la tuya se desfigure en una mueca de aversión. No importa que le hayas salvado la vida en dos ocasiones desde aquel desafortunado momento en que te topaste con ella. Bela Talbot siempre tiene un truco bajo la costosa chaqueta que la pone un paso adelante de ti.

Le odias tanto que, mientras esperas detrás de la puerta de su habitación te seduce la idea de coaccionarla con tus propias manos para observar cómo se resiste, devolviéndote con cada bocanada de esfuerzo el mismo sentimiento visceral que le dedicas, aunque sabes que eso te haría más estúpido (si confiar en ella y perder la Colt no te hacen acreedor al título), dejándote a merced del calibre certero de su revólver.

Cuando abre la puerta al fin, lleva puesta esa blusa elegante que le confiere aspecto de mujer de negocios. _Una ladrona de mundo, refinada y elocuente_. La arrinconas contra la pared aprisionándola con tu brazo encima de la garganta, haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. Y es justo ahí el instante en que la situación te parece perfecta: cuando tienes todo el control y la expresión de su rostro es vacilante como nunca has visto, haciéndote sentir satisfecho de tener ventaja esta vez.

Le atraes con rudeza y hurgas entre sus ropas para desarmarle y el momento se derrumba. Un atisbo de pánico se asoma en sus enormes ojos verdes, algo que no puedes entender que le otorga fragilidad y no encaja en absoluto con la imagen que Bela se encarga de exhibir todo el tiempo. Ya es demasiado tarde y la frase mordaz que tienes en la punta de la lengua se te escapa sin reflexionar.

 _No te hagas ilusiones_.

Le ordenas que no se mueva. Haces lo tuyo. Bela intenta escapar. Apuntas. Disparas. No le has matado por poco.

 

Vuelves a tener el control. La adrenalina te recorre el cuerpo y se vuelve insoportable el cosquilleo en los dedos cuando te aproximas a ella y sujetas tu arma a la altura de su frente. Ella te desafía alzando la barbilla y cuestiona si serías capaz de matarle; una tensa sonrisa curva sus comisuras sin apartar la mirada, obligándote a recordar el motivo por el cual estas ahí. _El tiempo se acaba. Tu alma, Dean. Tu alma_. Bajas los ojos a su boca rosada y voluptuosa, semiabierta casi como aguardando tu respuesta para preparar una más afilada, e imaginas que en otras circunstancias el final de ese día podría haber sido completamente diferente. Tal vez la misma habitación y las mismas sábanas, pero tus manos estarían ocupadas entre los botones de su blusa y tus labios susurrarían tu anhelo por ella.

Y aborreces tu debilidad que se come los preciosos minutos que te quedan y haces lo que mejor se te da cuanto te angustias. Acusar. Herir. Hablas rápido enumerando sus crímenes como si tú no tuvieras ninguno, porque Bela es egoísta y ruin, manipuladora y oportunista; porque ella lo sabe y lo disfruta, porque nadie te ha jodido la vida en tan poco tiempo y no tiembla ni un poco ante la cercanía del cañón. Al que se le quiebra la voz es a tí y ocultas la vibración con el tono oscuro con el que le condenas.

 _Abby_.

Sucede de nuevo. Bela se rompe un segundo y es tan sutil que si no fuese por tu instinto no lo hubieras notado. Te preguntas como una niña puede estar tan dañada para asesinar a sus padres, cuales son los eventos que han convertido a Bela en lo que es y porqué ahora que no tienes el tiempo, tiene que importarte eso. Bela se recompone con facilidad. Levanta sus muros y reconoces el esfuerzo porque también lo haces a menudo, Sam te lo ha dicho tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta: reprimir la vulnerabilidad bajo el peso asfixiante de la indolencia, el despojo del sentimentalismo inútil casi cruel, como el gesto de Bela al asegurar que mató a sus padres para heredar su fortuna.

 _Me pones enfermo_ , declaras y te inclinas sobre ella. Pones énfasis en manifestar tu desprecio y a cambio te reflejas en sus iris y no te gusta lo que ves. Tus ojos cansados y enrojecidos como los de ella muestran el agotamiento y la desesperación que no puedes poner en palabras. _Igualmente_ , te responde Bela y te dispones a darle el tiro de gracia. Bela cierra los ojos y sus facciones se relajan. No quiere morir pero dejaría que la matases y tú no entiendes porque no se defiende, porqué no negocia. Su renuncia te hace sentir despreciable y te apartas vacilante. Miras sobre su cabeza involuntariamente y descubres el Cordón del Diablo escondido en el marco de la puerta y te bastan pocos segundos para armar el rompecabezas.

 

Algo se muere en ti. Le odias pero no es suficiente. Le odias pero no tienes el valor para culparle por buscar una solución fácil e indolora. Le odias especialmente por su ingratitud, por creerse más lista que tú y ser incapaz de renunciar al orgullo y cooperar contigo. Le odias más porque te recuerda a ti y a tu costumbre de menospreciar el apoyo de Sam como si fuese vergonzoso aceptarla. Bela está maldita como tú y su alma se pudrirá como la tuya. 

Te abalanzas sobre ella y le oprimes contra la puerta mientras ella te abofetea y te exige que la sueltes. Le sujetas las muñecas detrás de la espalda y se curva hacia ti tratando de ganar altura, te mira con los ojos nublados de ira y su pecho se roza provocador contra el tuyo tironeando los brazos sin lograr deshacerse de ti.

—Eres un Cabrón, Winchester. Anda, Mátame de una vez si eso te hace feliz... Pero eso no va a salvarte.

Quieres asegurarle que ella tampoco va a salvarse ahora, pero dices algo diferente.

—No voy a ser tu asesino, Bela. No lo mereces. —Dices con ganas de que se escuche cruel aunque dudas de tu propósito.

Estrujas su mandíbula con la mano libre y le dejas marcados tus dedos para después besarla brutalmente. Bela resopla con rabia y le tiembla el labio al maldecirte. Sueltas sus manos y la envuelves con fuerza entre tus brazos reteniéndola todavía contra la pared. Ella empuja, rasguña y golpea donde puede y esa liberación de energía te motiva a vociferarle que no se rinda, que te haga daño, porque ese dolor es lo que va a llevarse de ti, el último vestigio que va a quedarte de ella. Porque esa aflicción por la pérdida más sustancial de ustedes mismos sólo puede amortiguarse con este desgaste físico.

No es un consuelo cuando ella te responde. Es una válvula de escape, es el medio por el que te liberas de tu odio hacia ella y le haces saber que no hay muertes fáciles ni dulces para ninguno. _Sin misericordia_ , gruñes en su cuello y lames la zona arrancándole gemidos que fracasa en esconder. Bajas los dedos por el frente de su blusa y te detienes un momento rememorando la fantasía en tu cabeza. Al diablo. No tienes tiempo para afectuosidades y le arrancas ásperamente los botones dejando al descubierto el delicado sostén del que te deshaces también sin miramientos. Te cautivan sus pezones erectos y de repente deseas que el tiempo se dilate para demorarte en su piel y encontrar todas sus texturas. Bela te mira confundida y en un descuido te despoja de tu arma y te apunta bajo el mentón. La furia asciende desde el estómago y te hacer arder las mejillas, estimulándote como nunca antes. Ella ríe como si no fuese a morir destrozada por los Hellhounds dentro de poco y te susurra para que no te olvides del motivo por el que todavía estas aquí:

 _Sin misericordia_.

 

La ropa es un montón de sombras matizadas sobre la moqueta cuando levantas a Bela y la empujas sobre el colchón y te colocas entre sus delgados muslos. Aspiras su olor y tiembla, no puedes discernir si es anticipación o miedo o cualquier otra emoción emergiendo sin permiso. Besas el interior de sus piernas y deslizas tus dedos por su extensión hasta el pubis donde te internas entre sus pliegues cálidos. Sabes lo que haces y sonríes complaciente cuando Bela se muerde las manos, sus ojos cerrados son apenas una línea tupida de pestañas trémulas. Te retiras y se queja, te ríes y el peso de su cuerpo cae sobre ti al incorporarse para exigirte que sigas en ella. Le tomas del cuello para besarla y ella se molesta. No es lo que has prometido, no te ha pedido que le perdones o hagas más sencilla la porción final del camino.

No le sueltas y permites que se acostumbre a lo que haces con tu lengua y dientes, los labios enrojecidos por la fricción, las marcas de los hombros comienzan a definirse. Luego dejas que repte sobre tu regazo penetrándola según se mueve sobre ti. Bela ondula sobre tus caderas y cedes el control para que se aferre a tus hombros y te cabalgue con su ritmo furioso y deshecho. Se esmera por mantener el contacto visual afilado, pero la agresividad se diluye conforme el sudor va formándose en diminutas gotas que se cuelan entre ustedes aumentando tu fiebre. _Te odio_ , susurra sin aliento y es todo lo que necesitas oír. No puedes enterrar los motivos bajo la capa difusa del placer, ella a robado tu última oportunidad, ha construido su propio fracaso y vas a grabarte en ella para que no te olvide cuando el fin sea ineludible. En un único movimiento la tiendes sobre su espalda sin desencajarte de ella, y elevas sus caderas lo suficiente para encontrar el ángulo perfecto para follarle como tú quieres.

Entras en ella una y otra vez y le sostienes cuando contrae el vientre y se dibuja tu sonrisa descarada. Esta es tu batalla, ya has perdido suficientes y no vas a ceder el terreno en esta. Le follas progresando el ritmo, consiguiendo que toda ella se estremezca y sus sollozos se fragmenten al punto de no poder sostener la voz. No queda nada de su acento molesto, de su postura indiferente, de sus gestos arrogantes. Ya no hay vestigios de esa Bela Talbot calculadora cuyos defectos se magnifican cada vez que te jode.

Y ella musita _Dean..._ fracturada hasta la médula. Y te impulsas una última vez hasta llevarla a un orgasmo profundo. Te concentras en absorber su imagen, todo lo que has provocado, todo lo que es tuyo y ya no puedes anular, pero sus contracciones te conducen a lo inevitable y te entregas en ella jadeando _mía... mía..._ sabiéndote derrotado también. Dejas de convulsionar pero sientes que no puedes recuperarte, los ojos se te cierran de agotamiento aunque eres consciente que debes marcharte y miras a Bela recuperar el aliento mientras roza con los dedos el rastro húmedo entre sus piernas. 

 

Puedes extender el brazo y alcanzarle. No lo haces; te parece tan inapropiado ahora, tan hipócrita compartir cualquier experiencia con ella cuando ya se han menguado por completo. La habitación se siente enorme y ajena de pronto. El ambiente se ha enfriado y tratas de evocar cualquier cosa y sólo puedes percibir los rastros de amargura, sus pupilas ofendidas que son reflejo de las tuyas. 

Te vas no sin antes mirarle a la cara una última vez y aunque no vayas a reconocerlo, le has dicho a Bela que vas encontrarla en el infierno antes que el último vestigio de tu humanidad se consuma. No es una promesa ni una amenaza. Bela no necesita explicaciones.

~▣~


End file.
